He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: DISCLAIMER::Sequel to a SONGFIC: KEROSENE. READ KEROSENE FIRST. it'll make more sense that way. based off of the song Kerosene by Miranda Lambert. Ginny waits for a trial about serious crimes she committed?
1. Jail Time

**Disclaimer: of course, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not British or named J.K. Rowling. But I can dream? Can't I? Also, I don't own the song which this and the original one-shot are based off of the song "Kerosene" by Miranda Lambert. **_**I recommend reading "Cheatin' Really Ain't A Crime? Don't You Agree?" first. **_

Chapter 1: Jail Time

This wasn't how she thought her life would be. Being arrested for a litany of crimes in varying seriousness, sitting in jail awaiting trial for aforementioned litany of crimes. Nope, Ginny Weasley wasn't really expecting her life to go exactly like it had.

This wasn't Azkaban, this was a holding cell in the Ministry of Magic. She was awaiting trial. She sat against the wall leaning on it feeling the coldness of the stones sinking through her shabby prison clothes and into her very skin. She couldn't gather enough energy to move.

Ginny only moved when someone came to visit her, or to eat, minimal energy.

Usually Harry visited her, Ginny longed for when he would put his hands on the bars of the cell. So she could place her hands on his. The only contact allowed, but only for a brief second.

Hermione would waddle in occasionally, but she was five months pregnant. It was reaching the point where all she could do was waddle. And complain. She did that very well. Hermione Granger did everything well. What she mostly complained about was: her ankles were swollen; she hadn't seen her feet in months. She missed them. She sometimes wore two different pairs. Her bladder kept her awake at night. Ginny struggled through each visit, restraining herself not to slap Hermione, no matter how obnoxious Hermione was being, no matter how much Hermione was pissing Ginny off. Ginny controlled herself; it wasn't nice to hit a pregnant woman. Ginny could only imagine how Charlie felt; after all he was married to her. And he had knocked her up. Reminding herself to hurt Charlie later for his, um, actions. Ginny just wanted the old Hermione back.

"Lunch." A burly, cranky security guard declared as he flicked his wand and the levitating tray he had been enchanting to float, disappeared from next to him and reappeared on Ginny's lap, seconds later.

Great! Prison slop! My favorite, Ginny thought bitterly.

Ginny's mind was rejecting this idea of food, but that annoying hunger habit expressed itself in the way of her stomach rumbling. She took her plastic spoon and stuck it in an unidentifiable pile of green slop, thick enough for the spoon to stand up by itself.

Why did they insist on feeding them such disgusting food. Ginny stared at the slices of turkey, the bread and the perfectly cubed vegetables, and a glass of pumpkin juice that hadn't quite passed Madame Sally's rigorous inspection.

She gagged on the over sugary taste of the orange colored juice.

"Weasley, you've got a visitor." Her burly and cranky guard informed her, clearly awaiting a break, or the end of his shift. Impatiently, Ginny thought, just as crankily. But perked up when the news of a visitor reached the analyzing station of her brain.

To her relief, it wasn't Hermione. Ginny's disappointment that it wasn't Harry. But happy to see her mother, a squat little woman with a fiery temper to match her red hair and the ability to have her much taller sons and husband cower under her fury and rage.

"Hello Ginny!" she chirped. "Prison approved care-package." The burly guard nodded and that was the approval to send the package through the thin space between the bars with a flick of her wand. Ginny couldn't wait to get her hands on that care package. She actually moved to retrieve it from the floor where it sat, waiting to be opened. Ginny would bet that there was actual human food in there, a blanket and regular pumpkin juice. Though if that wasn't in there, she would be ok with it. Ginny was really sick of pumpkin juice.

Molly told her about everything Weasley related, the news regarding Bill and his wife Fleur Delacour, were pregnant again. Ron was bringing home his new girlfriend for tonight's dinner. It was a mystery about who it was, Ron wasn't revealing any clues. Molly said, pausing and Ginny could hear her mother's thought process trying to figure out who Ron's mystery girl was.

Ginny loved her mother but all this talk of life outside of this cell was driving her crazy.

The guard assigned to watch her and her visitor's interactions said that it was time for Molly to leave. Ginny was happy about that. "Tell other people to visit!" she bellowed to her mother's retreating back as the solid metal door shut with a solid thud behind her.

The care package! Ginny had almost forgotten about it! She lifted up the lid of the box and sifted through the goodies eagerly. She grabbed a box that looked promising. It was from Hermione, Ginny lifted the lid, eagerly smelling the contents inside. She blinked when she saw the four cookies sitting on the bottom of the small box and a hastily scribbled note reading:

_Ginny, sorry this used to be 24 cookies, but I got hungry. These damn pregnancy cravings. Sorry, love I'll bring you something later. Love Hermione _

Ginny laughed slightly. Hermione didn't usually have a fantastic sense of humor, but the little humor she had, was somehow warped with all her pregnancy hormones.

She nibbled a cookie as she went though the photos, Hermione had enclosed in an envelope. Ginny looked through the pictures of Bill and Fleur, smiling faces of Hermione and Charlie, Fred and George and their respective wives (Alicia, Angelina) both hugely pregnant. Twins, one had written on the bottom white part that framed the photo. Triplets boasted the picture of the other twin and his wife.

Damn, those Weasley men were virile. Ginny thought laughing. Percy and Penelope at their recent elopement. Penelope. Penelope was pregnant to the max, and a baby was already balancing on her large and round stomach.

Fruit and vegetables sat in a brown bag, on the side of the box. Identifiable food! Ginny's stomach grumbled with anticipation. Ginny was thinking happy thoughts, mainly what would happen with Harry if she got out of prison. She bit into the flesh of a Granny Smith apple, contemplating her future and content with her darker thoughts.

**Author's Note: **

**So, what do yah think. I'll tell you what, click that little purple button and tell me what you think. No mean reviews please******

**Kudos to my friend thecountess6680, who has helped me tweak this chapter. Love yah!! **

**REVIEWW!**


	2. In Harry's Arms

Disclaimer: Again I don't own, never will. Etc.

Chapter 2: In Harry's Arms

Ginny's fate rested on August 12th. Whether she was released or served a very long sentence in Azkaban.

She sincerely hoped that like all did that it was the former that happened and not the latter.

She wasn't allowed a calendar; she could only measure the passing time by the Ministry of Magic windows, which were enchanted to mimic the weather outside and above, because the Ministry was underground.

Night and Day, Night and Day, Night and Day, Night and Day. Ginny thought bitterly.

Ginny couldn't remember when she had ever been this bored. This was a boredom that sometimes caused her mind to run blank. She couldn't summon up enough interest to move or think interesting thoughts.

She had finished the care package her mother had brought ages ago, no one else had come to visit. Ginny was surely dying a slow death away from the hustle and bustle of the wizarding world she loved so much.

"Weasley, time for your cuffs, we're going for a walk." A new female guard said. She had Molly's friendly demeanor, but the ability to scare anyone into submission.

The female guard led Ginny through several gray hallways to finally find room 434AB. The guard muttered '_alohomora' _pointing her wand at the door. And the heavy metal door drew open, making it seem like it was a simple wooden door.

There sitting at the table in this sparsely decorated room, at the Formica covered table and hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs. God, they could use a decorator.

Then her eyes focused on the man sitting on a hard plastic chair with his hands on the tables, fingers laced neatly together was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry!" Ginny breathed.

She had to hold herself from taking a running leap toward him. There wasn't a big, passionate kiss like she had been dreaming about at night. But a little chaste kiss on the lips that sent Ginny soaring with happiness.

The female guard stood in the room, at the door from where Harry had entered, the only way to escape. The guard watched Ginny intently as she wrapped Harry in a hug.

Bliss, simply to be in his arms again. More than anything, Ginny had missed human touch. It was filed before freedom and it was almost tied with good food. As she stroked Harry's black hair, her mind was made up. Nope, human touch surpassed all those other needs.

The female guard detached the pair after allowing a longer than usually permitted embrace.

Ginny sat in a chair across from Harry, the chain on her handcuffs clinked as she sat, and she was suddenly painfully aware of her state. Ginny wasn't a high security prisoner, as a Death Eater would have been treated. Or actually, Ginny thought they'd just be carted straight off to Azkaban for the Dementors to play with. She shuddered involuntarily, making her chains clink more. She was thankful for just being in a ministry holding cell instead of Azkaban prison.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Ginny softly. He was still a bit wary of the Weasley woman who had forced changed into a cockroach, even though this had been almost three months ago.

"I'm fine" Ginny shrugged, noncommittally.

"Everyone sends love." Harry said, whose mind was racing for something that didn't sound stupid. Even though he had planned out talking points, he had forgotten them when Ginny had thrown her arms around him. Damn, he should have written them down!

"Couldn't they have sent love in person?" Ginny grumbled more under her breath than anything; out loud to Harry she said "Tell me about them."

"Well it's the year to be pregnant if you're a Weasley." Ginny blushed. Harry laughed. "Except for your mother, every married Weasley woman is pregnant. Fleur, Alicia, Angelina, Hermione, and Ron's fiancé" Harry added the Ron part as an afterthought.

Ginny was so shocked but cracking up, because of the huge coincidence of it all, every Weasley woman in her family, except for her mother was pregnant. (Ginny didn't count she was a Weasley-Potter). Ginny laughed at her lame pun, a real smile graced her face and lit up her eyes with a twinkle, similar to Dumbledore's.

It was going to be chaos at the Burrow when all the babes were born. Plus Fred and George's multiple births. Ginny estimated about nine new Weasleys were going to be born this year.

They talked for the allowed visiting hour, mostly about their days at school, old professors. Ginny asked how Lupin and Tonks were doing. Harry replied that they were fine and little Gemma Lupin, their four-year-old daughter was growing quickly. Harry and Ginny would frequently baby-sit Gemma during the full moon, if Tonks had to work. Because Lupin was a werewolf, he took the utmost care with his daughter, not allowing himself to see her until the full moon phase was over. He lived in a bunker during these periods.

"Weasley, it's time to go." The female guard said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, she said as Ginny held her hands behind her back and allowed herself to be led back to her cell.

After leaving Ginny, Harry was in a whirlwind of emotion, he could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage, his palms were damp with sweat and his face was flushed, he mentally cursed, he couldn't believe that after all she had done it was possible for her to make him feel this way. Harry ground his teeth together and walked slowly hating to see her so roughly handled, but he shook his head and left eh room without making a scene. He looked over his shoulder and saw her look at him and felt the electricity of their love still between them, She disappeared around the corner and Harry almost ran after her, almost followed her, but didn't, merely walked down the plain, drab and very gray hallway back to the main door.

With a sense of loss he looked up at the spiraling staircase, it wasn't very long but from where Harry stood it looked like an eternity. He took the first step and felt his heart contract; he took another step, moving farther and farther away from Ginny, his love, his life. With every step, he fell deeper into a sinking depression. When he finally reached the top he looked up to see another door, he walked towards it and opened it, seeing Draco Malfoy on the other side next to his "girlfriend" anger ripped through him and without thinking he reached out and grabbed Draco by his lapels and yanked him into the stairwell.

"What…?" Draco started, but saw Harry's face and instantly closed his mouth.

Rage glimmered in Harry's green eyes as he looked into Draco's gray ones. When the "girlfriend" tried to come to Draco's rescue. Harry's wand shot out and pointed directly at her without taking his eyes off Draco.

"Don't move. If you know what's best for you, you will walk out and not tell anyone." He growled at her. She gave a scared look at Harry then to Draco and she left. Then to Draco: "If Ginny goes to jail, if she has to spend one fucking minute in that grimy, filthy cell in Azkaban, I will kill you. Don't disillusion yourself because I would rather spend the rest of my life in a jail cell with Dementors than see her in jail for even one minute."

Draco sneered. "Why do you care, Potter? She cheated on you, or don't you remember."

"I remember quite clearly, Malfoy, and I know that you had something to do with it."

"I had nothing to do with her slutty feminine desires, let's face it Harry, she liked my body far more than yours."

"Take it back."

"No." Draco smirked.

"Take it back, you bastard."

"It kills you, doesn't it Harry? That your wife could want someone else, it eats you up inside that I was the one she spent all those long, cold nights with."

"You know what, Draco? I think that you're a sick bastard; I think you couldn't wait for a chance to seduce her to get back at me. I think your doing this, all because you're jealous."

Draco frowned at him. "What do I have to be jealous of?"

"You're jealous of Ginny and I, because we have something that you can never have, love. I love her and she loves me, and you cant understand that. The fact that love gives her courage to stand up against you, and the heart to forgive me for being so stupid, it's not I, who has to forgive Ginny for what she did with you, it's Ginny, she has to forgive me for all the stupid things, I've done to her."

"Love? Who needs love, when I can have any woman I want, _anytime_."

"Exactly and what's going to happen when that stops whose going to care about you when your all dried up. Your father? I don't think he ever loved you. Those women you say you can have anytime? They'll already be attached to some other rich, handsome guy and sucking them, dry like the leeches they are. Who, Draco?"

Harry let Draco go and stomped out of the stairwell.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whaddya think?

- To answer some questions.

ginny/harry action is later on, they cant do anything in jail, Ginny's not really in jail so therefore unable to apply for conjugal visits.

-this ficcy doesnt really resolve around the song "Kerosene" at all, it's the Previous story that Kerosene is really used in. This is the aftermath of everything in "Kerosene" (the fic)

-if your confused about things in this story, i recommend reading "Cheatin' Really Ain't A Crime? Don't You Agree?" (the title might change- to what i dont know) the link is on my profile page or right here again to TheCountess6680, for the helping of this scene and helping write the dramatic parts. muah !

* * *


	3. The First Day of The Rest of Her Life

Chapter 3

Ginny received another visit from Hermione, this time with Charlie. After getting by a rocky part in their marriage, they were happier than ever. Ginny was happy for them, even if it bordered on sickly sweet.

"These babies are killing my feet, I swear Charlie." Hermione groaned when she sat down in a plastic chair and visibly became happier. Something caught Ginny's attention more than anything else.

"BABIES?" Ginny shrieked, "Why'd you say babies!?" she yelled excitedly.

"Because I'm having twins." Hermione said, laughing, "at the 2nd appointment to check on the baby they determined that baby number two was hiding behind the other one. Charlie and I decided to surprise everyone when two were born instead of one." Hermione's words were stopped when Ginny came flying around the table to hug her best friend,

"Plus, at the first appointment, it was a trainee healer that probably didn't know they were incanting wrong." Hermione scoffed, after she had gotten pregnant the first time, Hermione had left her prestigious position as Head-Healer at St. Mungo's.

Charlie and Hermione had to leave, so Ginny was again brought to her cell and left alone again.

* * *

A Few weeks passed, three days before her trial, one of the guards came to her cell.

"Miss Weasley, you're being released." He said cheerfully taking some keys from his belt loop and sorting through them.

"What?"

"You're being released."

"What?"

"You're being released." He repeated, the cheerfulness gone and now he sounded a bit irritated.

"Your charges have been dropped, you're free to go." The guard said, unlocking her cell having finally found the key.

"What?" it was all Ginny could say.

"Come along, Miss Weasley" the guard said. Ginny followed him up to the main hallway of the Ministry holding cells.

The guard led her to where a several plastic chairs were bunched together in the waiting area.

Harry sat in a chair with his back to the door but he would systematically rotate his head at the sound of a door opening,

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said running her hand through her greasy and unkempt hair. Suddenly it didn't matter that Ginny looked like laundry in her regulation prison sweat suit, the clothes wrinkled and muddled with mysterious stains. That her hair was disgusting and uncared for. In Harry's eyes, she was beautiful.

"Gins." Harry said quickly standing up and closing the space between them. They hugged for a long time, just holding an embrace so lovely, that nobody in the room wanted to interrupt the pair in their bliss.

"We'll need to get your wand and stuff back." Harry said, whispering in Ginny's ear.

"You can do that here! Miss Weasley!" A bright and perky chirping voice told Ginny.

Ginny released Harry and saw a bright perky face, framed by shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Luna?" Ginny asked of the woman behind the desk.

"Hello Ginny!" Luna's protuberant eyes twinkling with delight.

She was looking through files now, to find where Ginny's wand and other possessions were kept during her incarceration that were taken off her person during her arrest.

"Excuse me" Luna said getting up from her desk and walking over to a towering wall filled with boxes labeled with nametags. This wall also served as storage for Azkaban Prison.

"Ginny Weasley," Luna says, placing a box on the desk. Ginny took out her muggle jeans and pink tee shirt, and her gray wizards' robes, she picked up her wand and a glowing emanated from her fingers. Harry was strongly reminded of the first time he held his wand, at Ollivander's before his first year at Hogwarts.

"I'll talk to you both soon." Luna smiled secretively. Harry returned the smile. Ginny had not witnessed the secretive glance that Luna had sent Harry for if she had, Harry would not have heard the end of it.

"Say, where's my family on this happy day?" Ginny remarked dryly, as she flicked her wand and instantly changed into the jeans and tee.

"They were busy." Harry says, panicking, because unbeknownst to Ginny they were going to throw her a party.

"Oh. You think they'd make some time for when I got out of jail!" Ginny quipped.

* * *

"Surprise!" The Weasley's yell when Harry and Ginny appear in the fireplace, after flooing.

Ginny half-hugged five pregnant women. Was squeezed to death by her six older brothers, her mother and father and several friends of hers from Hogwarts. She kept holding Harry's hand the family sang happily to the songs on the radio, ate the liberation cake that Molly had baked especially for the evening and had a lot of fun.

But finally, the fun dwindled down as the pregnant ladies got tired and had to be helped upstairs by their husbands.

Sitting next to Harry she was acutely aware of his steady breathing and she leaned against his shoulder for comfort and falling asleep.

When Ginny awoke the next morning, she found Harry's head bent back and mouth open, obviously sleeping. It awed here that this man, had taken her back, after all she had done to him. She loved him for that.

Ginny stretched and the movement woke Harry.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Harry yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Good and you."

"Great," Harry replied. "I'm hungry he said looking at his watch.

"Let's eat." Ginny said as she felt up stomach rumble. She stood and without waiting for Harry hurried into the kitchen. She stuck her head into the refrigerator eagerly and grabbed a pie from the refrigerator. She mumbled a summoning spell for a fork which flew through the air and stabbed the pie. Ginny lifted the fork and inspected the filling covering the tines. She licks it and smiles. "Apple."

She grabs a plate from the cabinet and slices a huge piece onto the plate.

"Ginny! That's MY pie!" Hermione said crankily as she appeared in the kitchen door, from the stairs.

"Want to share?" Ginny asks. Hermione frowns at the idea of sharing her pie, but there isn't much she can do. Hermione takes the fork, Ginny has waiting in her hand and the girls quickly polish off the pie.

"It's like watching an eating contest." Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand and, watching Hermione stab a bit of filling with her fork.

"Eating Contest?" Ginny asks, earnestly.

"It's a muggle competition where people see who can eat the fastest. Self explanatory, I guess." Harry explains to Ginny and says the last part to himself. Ginny stares at the hand Harry is holding. This is also the hand that has the fork in it. She stares at the hands for a while as though she's unsure.

"Harry, I'm still hungry, I need my hand back." Harry starts and releases Ginny's hand she waves her fork around expectantly. Harry conjures her some pancakes and Ginny is so pleased that she steps on her tiptoes to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Hello everybody!" Mrs. Weasley said sounding surprised to find three people in her kitchen before 9:00am. It was still early to many of the others, sleeping in their rooms. Ginny was enjoying having good food, and Hermione was eating for three. They were having a little pre-breakfast, if you will.

Mrs. Weasley throws several strips of bacon on a pan. Magically cracks open a dozen eggs, and has Ginny slicing potatoes for home fries, before anyone has even responded to her "Hello everybody!"

About half an hour later the Weasleys are starting to trickle downstairs at the smell of food.

First to arrive are Fred and Alicia, George and Angelina. Followed shortly by Charlie. Bill and Fleur, Percy and Ron arrive at the same time. Penelope arrives before Arthur, carrying her baby son, Jack. And then Arthur arrives and sits at the kitchen table.

The Weasley family is sitting at the enormous kitchen table, enjoying breakfast when the men, realize that they are late for work and rush to get changed. The women are all either on maternity leave or too pregnant to work. With the special exceptions being, Hermione who had resigned from her job a few years earlier, and Molly who was a housewife and had no job except to cook and clean for her family. They all sat around talking.

Ginny rubs her eyes, and then she runs her fingers through her hair. She realizes, she doesn't remember the last time she even showered. She goes upstairs to the bathroom. Ginny takes a shower, washing her hair, and then readying the tub for a bubble bath. She stays in the tub until almost all the bubbles were gone. Til her fingers and toes were pruny. She steps out of the tub, dries off a bit and stares at herself in the mirror. Her hair had gotten ridiculously long. Taking scissors to it, she cuts off about six inches. Hm, it wasn't really short enough. She trimmed off another inch and used her wand to create layers. Ginny plucked her eyebrows, which had also grown ridiculously. After making the area around her eyes red and sore. She finally went into her childhood room and searched in her wardrobe for comfy clothes. She decides on some fleece sweatpants and a matching sweatshirt.

She dug through her bedside table, and finds the gold wedding band Harry had given her. She slipped it on her finger and went back downstairs to the girls. The girls were sitting with Charlie, who looked like he wished he hadn't left work early to be with Hermione.

The women were busy moaning about the woes of pregnancy. Fleur complained loudest of all, about getting fat.

Fleur Delacour-Weasley was tall, thin, blonde and part Veela. She was six months pregnant and was showing like she was only in the second month. The other women glanced at their protruding stomachs and glared at Fleur, who didn't notice.

Ginny was in no mood to be lectured on the horrors of swollen ankles, overactive bladders. Ginny got up and asked if the ladies wanted lunch. She asked Charlie to help her.

Before Hermione could blink, or even object, Charlie was out of his seat in a flash, and shot Ginny a grateful smile.

"So Ginny, how's being out of prison?" Charlie asked amicably once they were in the kitchen.

"It's been great!" Ginny replies flashing Charlie, a megawatt smile. "Amazing food, great company. Well, except maybe for the preggers." Ginny jokes. Charlie laughs.

A lound whirring noise alerts them to the Weasley clock which has a small portrait of each of the Weasley's in each of the hands, where the numbers would be on a regular muggle clock, were "Home" "School" "Work" "Traveling" and "Mortal Peril" etc. Harry's hand was moving, pointing at "Traveling" for a brief second, then spins around to rest at "Home."

Harry had been added when he and Ginny got engaged, of course the other spouses were added at their respective husband's insistence to Molly. So the newer faces on the clock were Fleur, Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, Penelope, and baby Jack now smiled down from the clock.

A loud coughing, as a puff of smoke appeared and Harry landed in the grate of the fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen.

"Harry!" Ginny squeals enthusiastically, abandoning Charlie and the half unfinished sandwiches. She runs over and kisses him. Harry, though, a bit shocked at the enthusiastic greeting, returns the kiss.

"Whoa!" Charlie says waving the butterknife around "wait 'til I'm out of the room first, ok?" The pair waits as Charlie brandishes his wand around to finish the sandwiches and to levitate the tray behind him.

"Ginny, let's talk."

"'Bout what?" Ginny asks, grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it.

"Well, we were separated" Harry pauses.

"Yes, Harry, I'm familiar with the situation." Ginny laughs.

"Let me finish." Harry says, he pulls a small velvet box from a pocket in his robes. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me? Again?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Um. I surprisingly don't have much to say except for that if you like it, review, and if you don't. Ignore this chapter (and this message) and pretend you never read it. No MEAN REVIEWS!!


End file.
